Chaos is a Ladder
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus Black learns the hard way from Barty Crouch Jr. that chaos is a ladder.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's The Wedding Chapel, Southern Funfair's The Carousel, and Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for all the prompts for Petyr Baelish. For The Wedding Chapel I wrote for the shocker pairing of Barty/Regulus. For The Carousel I wrote for the Black Carousel horse number 2 Regulus Black. For Splash a Mod I wrote for Sophie's pairing prompt of Regulus/Barty. Warning for OOC and torment of Muggles. Word count without Author's Note is 671 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Chaos is a Ladder.**

Regulus Black looks around at the chaos that Barty and he have started in the Muggle shopping mall. He'd been surprised when Barty had suggested that they go to the shopping center. Barty didn't like anything to do with Muggles and going to a place full of them was out of character for him. But it hadn't taken long to figure out what Barty had planned.

"Reg," Barty motioned him over to where he stood, "want to have some fun with these Muggles, love?"

Something about the way Barty said love stirred something in Regulus. It felt like butterflies had risen in his stomach at the very word. No at the very sound of Barty's voice. He knew his fourth year of Hogwarts that Barty was his weakness and it wasn't hard to see that the older boy could see this too.

"What do have in mind?" Regulus asked gulping trying to hide to tint of pink rising in his cheeks.

"Nothing harmful." Barty smiled as he tried to deceive his Regulus. He could see the tint of pink rising in the younger boy's cheeks. He knew perfectly well that he could tell Regulus Black to hurt anyone of these people and the younger boy would do it just to please him.

"But what?" Regulus said noting that Barty hadn't said anything in response to the question at hand. He raised an eyebrow at the boy most people called a manipulator of people.

"We're just going to help these Muggles out by testing their fire detection system. No one will get hurt. I promise. You have my word of honor on it." Barty crossed his fingers behind his back knowing that Regulus wouldn't realize.

"I guess I that's a good thing to do," Regulus mused as he followed Barty. "What do I have to do?"

"You know how cast Incendio? Right?"

Regulus nodded.

"Then get to it."

Regulus and Barty went their separate ways setting small fires here and there as they went. No one seemed to notice what was happening right away which made Regulus very surprised. They weren't exactly hiding what they were doing. Then one of the Muggle women in one of the stores, selling handbags, spotted the closest fire. She screamed which caused a panic.

Barty sighed happily as he heard the sounds of panic from the second story. Looking over the balcony he watched as the Muggles went wild trying to get out of the mall. They were pushing and pulling and it was all chaos. It was then that he noticed Regulus was in the midst of it still. Hadn't the fool any clue to get out of the way.

Regulus looked every which try to spot Barty's face somewhere in the crowd. He couldn't leave without Barty. He needed to find Barty and fast. Something hit the back of his head and his vision started to spot and blur. He felt himself being pushed, the motion making him dizzier by the minute.

"Barty," he called out desperately trying to spot the other boy.

Barty sighed in frustration as he watched Regulus slowly sink in the crowd of people. What was he playing at? It was then that Barty realized Regulus wasn't getting back up. Quickly apparating into the crowd he located Regulus and got him to safety.

"What am I going to do with you, Reg?" he asked the unconscious dark haired boy as he lowered him to the ground to wait for him to wake up. He lower his lips to Regulus's own after looking around him to make sure no one was watching them. "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain, Reg."

Secretly he didn't care about his reputation as much as he did Regulus Black. A smirk formed as he thought this just the start of Regulus Black's trip up the ladder of chaos. It would be so much fun dirtying up the golden boy of house Black and he all the time in the world to do it.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Chaos is a Ladder. **


End file.
